Recently, information communication apparatuses, such as personal computers, PDAs and cellular telephones have spread rapidly so as to be widely utilized for uses other than for business use. In addition, together with this spread, information communication is utilized as a means of gaining new information. For example, when an information communication apparatus in which a browser for displaying information on the Internet is used it is possible to browse a variety of information from all over the world. In addition, many searching services on the Internet so that it becomes possible to search and to display a variety of information on this information communication apparatus by utilizing these searching services. With respect to cellular telephones, services are provided where a variety of information can be gained by calling specific telephone numbers.
In the above described searching services, however, information is essentially gained, confirmed and stored, while nothing more can be carried out and, therefore, it is impossible to make reservations by accessing an external apparatus, or to control an external apparatus, even though the information desired by the user can be gained through the information communication apparatus. For example, even if, by searching for a TV program, an interesting program is found, a VCR must be operated by the user himself/herself for carrying out the recording reservation of the program and, therefore, the operation for the recording becomes overly complicated and a system is required where one sequence of procedures, from searching to the controlling of the apparatus, can be carried out with one apparatus.
On the other hand, in recent years demand for personal computer (PCs) as information communication apparatuses has increased dramatically because of the spread of the Internet and because of communications via personal computers and communications by means of e-mails have proliferated for uses other than for business use. In addition, recently, the easy transmission and reception of e-mails has become possible not only through PCs but also through portable terminals.
Though in conventional e-mails, documents formed of letters only are transmitted and received, in the case that usages other than for business use are considered documents formed of letters only are dull and lacking in interest and it can be said that they are not attractive enough to attract the attention of other people.
Then, for example, a user adds illustrations, or the like, to the documents so as to give an added value to the communication and so as to carry out a device for increasing the amount of pleasure.
In the case that such an addition of illustrations to the documents is carried out an image file, which is prepared separately by the user or which is prepared in advance, is attached in the form of an attached file so as to be transmitted and received by conventional e-mail software or by other e-mail preparation devices.
In the system as described above where an attached file prepared separately is attached to the documents by using a conventional e-mail preparation device, however, there is a problem that the user must carry out all of the operations of selecting or of attaching image files, such as illustrations to be attached, and, therefore, the operations become overly complicated and everybody cannot easily prepare such documents.
In addition, on the document receiving end, through e-mail, the attached file, which is seen by starting up a separate dedicated display device, is, practically, displayed on a screen different from the one for the documents and, therefore, there is the problem that it cannot be strictly said that the illustrations are attached within the body of the documents.